


Sweet Thoughts

by jacobsjudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: Draco invites you to the Malfoy Manor, you and the mistress take a liking to each other.





	Sweet Thoughts

It was winter break at Hogwarts, everybody had a smile plastered on their face, except Harry Potter and Y/N Y/LN. They both lost their parents, however the Potter boy had the Weasleys and Hermione Granger.

As a slytherin, Draco Malfoy befriended you first. Though you were rather shy, antisocial and nice, you two clicked somehow. Not in a romantic way, more platonic. After three months of knowing each other you came out to him. It was a wonderful feeling, just being yourself when with your best friend. . 

Since your parents died you always spend your holidays at Hogwarts, besides it was kinda fun, everyday you got to see new parts of the mysterious chateau. The good thing was also that all teachers adored you, so they invite you for tea, or help them grade tests. Even Professor Snape was somehow fond of you, though firstly he was surprised a slytherin could have a kind heart. On the weekends professor Mcgonagall let out the students that stayed, to Hogsmeade.

A loud thud beside you brought you back from your little daydream. “ ‘ello, Y/N! So, my mum said that you can stay with us for Christmas.” said Draco, sitting down, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy soon following.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” you asked dumbfounded. Blaise snorted.

“You’re going to the Malfoy Manor, you idiot.” gritted out Pansy. 

She never liked you, as she treated you like a possible threat, that would likely steal Draco. Pansy envied your close relationship with her crush, though she did not know you prefer females.

“Hush, Pansy, don’t be mean now.” snapped Draco, making the brown haired girl look down. “Y/N, you’ll come with me home. What do you think about that?” 

You opened your mouth, “Wow, that’s amazing. Thank you, Draco, but what will your father say?” 

Draco simply rolled his eyes, smiling. “Mother has everything under control. By the way she’s the one you should be thanking. No go get packed, before we depart I still have to ruin Potter’s day.” they all laughed. 

Blaise nodded to you, Goyle gave you a blank stare, Pansy glared and Draco winked. What a group of weirdos. 

Sighing heavily, you stood up, making your way to the dungeons.

As you and Draco rode to the manor, you thought about Mrs. Malfoy, what she looked like, was she nice, it was weird to think about your best friends mother, but you simply couldn’t help it. 

You wondered if she’d like you, what if you screw something up? You pray that you’ll not embarrase yourself. 

“What you thinking about, Y/N?” the blond haired boy asked.

Quickly thinking about a lie, you say, “My birthday… It’s soon. I’ll be seventeen.”

Draco smiled like a little boy on christmas, “Oh, yeah, I remember. Are you planning something?” 

“No, I usually don’t even acknowlege that day. It just suddenly popped into my mind. Can we change the subject?” 

You talked about school, of course Draco mentionded Harry Potter and his undying love for him (he did not say that, but you still shipped them).

Finally arriving, you awed at the huge manor. Taking a step forward, you nearly fell over the small house-elf. 

“Master wants to see you, sir Draco.” he said, glancing at you. “Mistress said to bring you to the dining room.” he said, addresing you. 

“Sorry, Y/N, Father is calling me, see you soon!” he went off, leaving you with the elf.

Tapping your foot quietly, you watched the house-elf walk away. “Umm, excuse me, where is the dining room?”

“Come along.” 

You trailed behind him, occasionally looking around. The walls were decorated with all kind of paintings, mostly black and white. 

“My dear, you’re gorgeous.” sounded a female voice. There stood Narcissa Malfoy, the Mistress of the Manor. 

The woman was astonishing, a true, perfect angel. Her face was flawless, skin pale, and oh those, pink kissable lips. You might have fell in love.. 

 

“Y/N, right?” she asked, watching you in amusement. 

Narcissa looked you up and down, satisfied with what she saw. You were a very beautiful, young girl. The mistress knew she shouldn’t have those thoughts, knowing her husband was somewhere in the manor, but you looked so delicious in that low cut, emerald dress. She wouldn’t mind eating you right there. 

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy.” you answered, still enchanted by her. 

The older woman laughed, “Call me Narcissa, darling. I’m not that old.” 

Wideneing your eyes, “I didn’t mean it in that way! No, you’re very beautiful, my mother told me to always use manners and be kind…” you rambled, cut off by the womans warm hand on your shoulder, instantly calming you, 

“Relax, darling, but thank you for the complement.” she winked, sending you a smile. “Tell me about yourself.”

One hour, one hour you two talked, laughed and smiled at each other. You felt as if you knew her all your life. It all went smoothly. She complimented your dress at which you blushed, making her attraction towards you grow. Suprisingly nobody interrupted you for the whole hour. Nevertheless you laughed at the corny jokes she made, the stories she told you. Just being in the same room with her brought tingles in your stomach. Her smile was as if God itself was smiling at you, showing you her perfect pearl white teeth. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy and Draco came through the door, watching you closely, as if suspecting something between you two. 

‘So… I guess you like Y/N, yes mother?” Draco asked. 

Narcissa Malfoy gave her son the biggest smile ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! <3 Please leave kudos! :) Check out my tumblr acc @witchyruth


End file.
